


Чего она не знала

by Hell_be_joy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_be_joy/pseuds/Hell_be_joy
Summary: Ванда знает, что он уходит не из-за её вмешательства.





	

Она стояла на балконе, когда мимо неё проскользнула тень, оказавшаяся слишком вещественной — он еще не привык к весу новой руки, щедро подаренной королем Ваканды. Расписная ваза упала на каменный пол, разбившись вдребезги и распугав своим звоном всех птиц с ближайших деревьев. Ванда даже не вздрогнула — она ждала его.  
  
Джеймса Барнса разморозили несколько дней назад. Он был молчалив, неулыбчив, глаза смотрели холодно, словно тело его вышло из криосна, а разум все еще пребывал в нем. И как же ошибались люди, думающие так. Максимофф вспоминала этот момент раз за разом: её не было в лаборатории, но в ту минуту, когда, предположительно, мужчина открыл глаза, она едва не сложилась пополам от боли. Он молчал, но его мысли кричали так громко, что могли оглушить любого телепата, а она ведь им даже не являлась.  
  
По всем показателям Баки шел на поправку: он исправно ел, проходил процедуры, искал что-то в Интернете, читал и спал. Делал вид, что спит. Как вообще можно заснуть, когда твой разум не перестает агонизировать? Словно лавиной его накрывало воспоминаниями Солдата и человека из сороковых одновременно. Фальшивые личности, воспоминания из прошлого, убийства для Гидры и убийства на войне. Снайпер всегда знает, что попал и убил, он не может притворится, что промазал, покареженная память Солдата тоже, словно в насмешку, помнит каждую деталь. Без обнуления они все вылезли наружу, бьются о лобную кость, пытаясь прорваться наружу. Но он не кричит. Улыбается Стиву кривой усмешкой, а сам думает, как бы сбежать из-под наблюдения и хотя бы закричать во весь голос без риска быть услышанным.  
  
Ванда не знает, знает ли он о том, что транслировал свои мысли всем имеющимся телепатам (если они есть) или нет, поэтому тоже молчит. Лишь внимательно смотрит на него при встрече и пытается успокоить его сознание хотя бы на время, дать хотя бы несколько часов для спокойного сна. Этого, конечно, не хватает, но иногда ей казалось, что Джеймс, поймав её взгляд, улыбается краешком губ. Так делал Пьетро, когда она защищала его перед родителями. Ванде хочется плакать.  
  
А он смотрит на неё из темноты, не рискуя сделать шаг. Смотрит на обтянутые алой шалью острые лопатки, на дрожащие на ветру плечи и темные волосы. Где-то на подкорке шевелится узнавание — пестрая шаль матери, длинные каштановые волосы сестры, которые он заплетал по утрам перед школой. Он чувствует защищенность и желание защищать, а еще он чувствует её влияние на себя. Он знает, что она знает, и не чувствует ничего по этому поводу. Возмутиться бы, выгнать из своей головы, да она не приходила — сам позвал и впустил, а сейчас не может отпустить. И дело не в том, что она успокаивает боль. Просто она помогает узнавать, сама того не замечая, помогая рассортировать воспоминания на Солдата и его. Просто она, в отличие от остальных, не задает вопросов.  
  
Ванда знает, что он уходит не из-за её вмешательства.  
  
Тяжело после семидесяти лет контроля попасть под новый, только не такой очевидный. Не очевиден он, в первую очередь, для Роджерса, который, кажется, не замечает направленных на лучшего друга косых взглядов, и для его друзей, успевших чуть-чуть узнать Джеймса. Но ТʼЧалла усилил уровень безопасности, по периметру покоев Джеймста стоит охрана в полном обмундировании, и Ванда знает, что на быстром наборе у короля Ваканды стоит номер Старка. Джеймс тоже об этом знает, поэтому он поправляет лямку рюкзака на плече и порывисто обнимает девушку.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что нигде не будешь в безопасности? — беспомощно спрашивает Ванда, сжимая его руку у своей груди. Такую же беспомощность она чувствовала на руках у Вижна, уносимая от падающей Заковии.  
  
— Лучше так, чем быть подопытной крысой, — шепчет Баки, напоследок обнимая её крепче и что-то оставляя в её руке. — Береги себя.  
  
Он исчезает в тени, а Ванда молча разглаживает в руке самодельный конверт, прячет его в карман и смотрит на алый закат. Она может помочь ему в последний раз — охрана не заметит беглеца, не услышит его шагов. Дворец вакандского короля погружается в сон. Лишь утром, под звуки тревоги и топот вооруженных солдат, она вспомнит о прощальном подарке.  
  
В центре развернутого конверта написано скупое «Спасибо», а на груди под платьем Ванда прячет два военных жетона.  
  
Ванда знала, что он будет в относительном порядке, что его мысли больше не кричат, и разум спокоен. Он был свободен. Она знала, что помогла ему, и Баки об этом знал.  
  
Чего она не знала?  
  
Что залогом его свободы был Стив. И он ушел вместе с ним.


End file.
